


Без границ и стоп-сигналов

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: У Спока есть свои фетиши, а у Джима есть любовь, дающая возможность исполнения желаний.





	Без границ и стоп-сигналов

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: AU времен Академии, отношения "учитель-ученик", кроссдрессинг, отложенный оргазм
> 
> Фик написан на ФБ-2014 для команды Стар Трек с любовью и всяческой благодарностью

— У вас есть что мне показать, кадет?

Джим неловко мялся под пронизывающим взглядом профессора, не в силах сказать простое и короткое «да». Вместо ответа он расстегнул верхние пуговицы форменного кителя и потер взмокшую шею. Спок, ожидавший твердого ответа, наблюдал за его движениями с плохо скрываемым желанием. Это подзадорило Джима.

— У меня есть что вам показать, профессор.

Без лишних слов он расстегнул китель до середины груди и чуть развел в стороны края, показывая Споку плотное кружево бюстгальтера.

— Мне нравятся ваши аргументы, кадет.

Спок поднялся из-за стола, отошел к двери в аудиторию и запер ее, для надежности подергал ручку, чтобы убедиться, что никто незваный им не помешает. Джим, глядя на него, облизывал губы, чувствуя на них сладость бледно-розового блеска, и когда Спок подошел к нему, первым же делом полез целоваться, оставляя на губах любовника липкие блестящие следы. Спок чуть отстранился, рассматривая губы Джима, а потом обвел их по краешку языком, чтобы не размазать помаду.

— Оставь так, — прошептал он на ухо Джиму, вместо него продолжая расстегивать китель.

Спок обнял Джима за талию, не прижимая к себе, а держась чуть на расстоянии, чтобы оценить открывшийся вид. Казалось, он полностью удовлетворен. Джиму было неловко и немного зябко в прохладе огромной аудитории, и соски, чувствительные к любым прикосновениям и перепаду температур, напряглись под чашечками. Бюстгальтер сидел плотно, Джим специально выбирал самый удобный: без поддержки, без наполнителя, чтобы он не выделялся под формой, сидящей в обтяжку. Но это все равно был женский бюстгальтер, вульгарный и вызывающий, несмотря на его романтично-рюшечный вид.

Спок провел рукой по его груди, задержав пальцы на сосках, потер их через кружево, а Джим, полуприкрыв глаза, тихо вздохнул. Спок знал толк в предварительных ласках, мог растягивать их на невероятно долгое время, заставляя Джима терять голову, и сейчас было понятно, что все идет к долгой игре.

Спок заставил его опереться задом на преподавательский стол, встал между разведенных ног и продолжил ласкать: кончиками пальцев пробегался по бокам, по поджавшемуся животу, очерчивал линии груди по контуру лифчика. Джим запрокинул голову, подставляя шею губам и зубам Спока, и тот с жадностью принялся терзать гладковыбритую кожу, оставляя на ней следы поверх тех, что не сошли с прошлого раза. Джим расставил руки, чтобы удержать себя мало-мальски вертикально, но тело уже плохо подчинялось ему, а Спок продолжал мучить его.

Понемногу китель Джима сползал с плеч, открывая все больше обнаженной кожи прохладному воздуху. По телу уже бежали мурашки, и Джим вздрагивал, когда Спок касался его, быстро и неожиданно, в самых разных местах. Он мог гладить спину Джима, а потом начать покрывать поцелуями ключицу. Мог откровенно тискать его грудь, а потом перекинуться на пупок, обводя его по кругу кончиком пальца. Джим терялся в ощущениях, никак не мог подготовиться к тому, что дальше будет делать с ним Спок, а тот прикусывал нижнюю губу, пряча усмешку от мучений Кирка, и хитро смотрел из-под густых прямых бровей.

Джим с тонким стоном выдохнул, вспомнив, что не дышал уже больше минуты, и сам потянулся к Споку за поцелуем — настоящим поцелуем, а не пародией. Ему хотелось целоваться, кусая губы Спока, сталкиваться зубами в неловких попытках стать еще ближе, ласкать его язык, играть с ним. Но Спок каждый раз отстранялся, предпочитая рассматривать торс Джима с ярко выделявшимся на фоне загоревшей кожи белым кружевом белья.

Джиму стало невмоготу. Он толкался бедрами вверх, пытаясь прижаться к паху Спока вставшим членом, хотел потереться об него в тщетной попытке облегчить свое возбуждение, но Спок снова и снова отступал, не давая Джиму ничего, кроме быстрых прикосновений губ и пальцев. Джим кусал губы и мучился, его взгляд поплыл, и Спок казался чуть размытым туманом. Кирк облизывал сохнущие от горячего дыхания губы до тех пор, пока не понял, что на них больше не осталось блеска.

Спок с укоризной посмотрел на него и отошел, оставляя Джима неудовлетворенным и ждущим. Он смотрел на Спока, отошедшего за стол. Секунды тянулись как часы, Джим требовательно стонал и умолял его взглядом, но Спок не торопился. Он достал из ящика стола какой-то небольшой предмет и вернулся.

— Закрой глаза и открой рот.

Джим с готовностью подчинился, не представляя пока, что еще придумал Спок, но поддаваясь на любой его каприз. Но он не был готов к тому, что Спок обведет его губы прохладным стиком помады, оставив на них немного неровные следы.

— Если бы ты только видел себя…

Шепот Спока вывел Джима из туманного забытья. Он открыл глаза и встретился с жарким и голодным взглядом Спока, буквально пожиравшим его. Он наклонился и впился в губы Джима, давая ему тот поцелуй, о котором Кирк грезил. Спок целовал его, придерживая голову за затылок правой рукой, а левую положил на грудь Джима и смял кружево, царапал им напряженный сосок. Джим готов был заплакать от того, что сжигало его изнутри: невыразимо сильного желания, необходимости быть рядом со Споком, мольбы о том, чтобы тот трахнул его…

Джим снова приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Спока, чьи губы оказались карминно-красными — по ним размазалась помада, которой он красил Джима.

Спок провел по его щеке и подбородку большим пальцем, показал Джиму густо-красный след помады и снова поцеловал его.

— Такой красивый, самый красивый мальчик — мой мальчик, — успевал шептать Спок между короткими, но жаркими поцелуями. — Самый лучший, ты ведь знаешь это?

Джим знал, конечно, он знал — Спок без устали твердил ему об этом. Он рассеянно кивал, чувствуя, как тонет в глазах Спока, в которых было столько любви и обожания, что хватило бы на всю Вселенную. Джим готов был ответить тем же, но оказался бессилен что-то сказать. Спок, улыбнувшись и подбодрив, расстегнул пояс его брюк и провел ногтем по зубчикам ширинки, заставляя Джима вздрогнуть. Легкая вибрация, пошедшая от действий Спока, только усилила возбуждение, и член дернулся под тканью. Спок расстегнул молнию, приспустил с Джима брюки и уставился на то, как под белым кружевом трусов выделялась ставшая багровой головка и твердый ствол, на нежной коже которого остались ажурные следы.

Спок провел по нему костяшками пальцев, не отрывая взгляда от своей руки на белом кружеве. Джим смотрел в его лицо, утопая в собственной любви и желании. Спок выглядел сейчас таким восторженным и благодарным, что Джим на всю жизнь вперед дал себе обещание всегда так его баловать.

Спок помог ему снять мешавший китель, комом собравшийся вокруг запястий, а потом с легкостью подхватил под мышки и подсадил на стол. Джим с облегчением позволил себе распластаться по столешнице, настолько ему уже было тяжело управлять телом. Спок стянул с его ступней ботинки, отбросил их за спину и потянул на себя брюки. Пуговица пояса снова царапнула член, и Джима подкинуло на столе. Он лег обратно, прикрыл глаза согнутой в локте рукой и постарался не стонать от того, как дурно ему было от переполняющей похоти. Джим остался перед взглядом Спока в женском белье и плавился от того, с какой жаждой смотрел на него Спок. Он переводил взгляд с плеч Кирка, с которых сползли тонкие бретельки, на его грудь, где под полупрозрачным кружевом темнели соски, дальше — по поджавшемуся животу к паху, обтянутому кружевом трусиков, под которым ярко и вызывающе темнел и истекал смазкой член.

Спок дотянулся до откатившегося тюбика помады, выкрутил стик и наклонился к Джиму, выжидательно замеревшему и не знавшему, что задумал любовник. А тот чуть приоткрыл под чашечкой бюстгальтера его грудь и обвел сосок красной помадой, повторил это с другим и поправил белье. Джим чуть приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на то, что вышло, и по-звериному завыл — так невыносимо ему стало. Проклятая эмпатия, телепатия или еще какое-то вулканское колдовство транслировало ему чувства Спока прямо в мозг, и от того, как Джим представлял, что тот видел, поднималась температура, а кожа почти лопалась на переполненном похотью и жаром теле. Джиму было душно даже в прохладе аудитории, в горле стоял ком, и невыносимо хотелось, чтобы Спок сделал с ним хоть что-то, что облегчило бы мучения.

Но тот не торопился. Сам еще одетый, он снимал с Джима брюки, висевшие помятой тряпкой на коленях, а сползавшая ткань медленно ласкала его ноги, заставляя тонкие волоски электризоваться и тянуться за ней вслед. Наконец Джим смог расставить освобожденные от плена ноги, но от этого стало хуже — кружево буквально впилось ему в член, и это было невыносимо больно. Джим застонал, потянулся к паху, чтобы облегчить боль, но Спок опередил его. С немыслимой для человека силой он смог разорвать женские трусики, пришедшиеся не по размеру Кирку, оставив их висеть на одной лямке, обернувшейся вокруг правого бедра. Джим вздохнул и потянулся, чувствуя, как легко ему стало.

Промежность была влажной от пота: из-за жара, снедавшего Кирка, от того, как тесно ему было в узких трусиках. Спок провел пальцами под мошонкой, чуть приподнимая ее, а Джим, подчиняясь лишь правившим им инстинктам, протянул руку и погладил грудь, размазывая под кружевом помаду. Спок дернулся, увидев это, царапнул ногтем воспаленную кожу, и Джим потер глаза, смахивая непрошеные слезы. Он больше не мог — вот так, на пределе собственных сил, выжидая и умоляя Спока телом и взглядом, чтобы тот взял его. У Джима кружилась голова, в горле словно рассыпали мелкий песок, и щипало глаза. Он дергался от каждого прикосновения Спока, уже не ожидая пощады.

Спок наклонился над ним, оперся на руку, а второй стянул с плеча Джима бретельку и чашечку бюстгальтера. Торчащий сосок резал взгляд своей яркостью, и Джиму пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. Его чувства оказались на пределе, еще чуть-чуть, и весь мир вокруг бы взорвался, затопляя его бесконечной белизной с редкими красными всполохами. Спок же наклонился ниже и осторожно прикусил сосок, оттянул его и выпустил. Джим смотрел на него, а видел какого-то древнего каннибала, склонившегося над добычей. Следы помады вокруг рта были похожи на потеки крови, а улыбка Спока могла принадлежать только маньяку, выследившему очередную жертву.

— Я не смогу больше, — признался Джим. Он действительно не смог бы выдержать больше ни минуты мучений, в которые превратились для него сейчас ласки Спока. Слишком долго, слишком изощренно — а Джиму хотелось просто кончить, пошло и банально. Он весь день ходил в женском белье под формой, заводясь только от одних мыслей. И ему было далеко до уникальной вулканской выдержки, он был сделан из другого теста. Он был слишком человеком и слишком стремился быстрее получить удовольствие.

К счастью, одним из достоинств Спока было то, что он понимал Джима с полуслова и полувзгляда, поэтому после вымученного признания постарался все исправить. Джим развел ноги и придержал их за щиколотки, открываясь перед Споком. Тот опустился на колени, оттянул в стороны ягодицы Джима и обвел анус языком.

— Нет, — воскликнул Кирк. — Ничего больше, нет, я не смогу, нет!..

Это было похоже на горячку, он не понимал, что говорит, чего просит. Ему хотелось сразу всего: члена Спока в себе, его рук на теле, его губ на своих губах. Спок с бесконечным сожалением поднялся, но продолжил ласкать расселину между ягодиц указательным пальцем, щекоча вход и чуть царапая морщинки кожи вокруг него.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — продолжал умолять и требовать Джим, но Спок все равно не поддавался на уговоры. Только когда Джим потянулся к члену и сжал его в кулаке, понимая, что если не кончит сейчас, то взорвется, Спок дернул его за бедра на себя, от чего задница Джима полуповисла в воздухе, приспустил свои брюки, высвободив член, и приставил его к анусу Джима. Он пару раз провел вверх-вниз по расселине, размазывая по ней свою смазку, и только потом чуть толкнулся внутрь.

Джим мог бы похвалить себя за предусмотрительность, за готовность и уверенность в том, что Спок не станет тратить время на подготовку. Он готов был растягивать предварительные ласки едва ли не на целый день, но когда желание пересиливало, Спок терял самообладание и брал Джима где и как получалось. Сейчас Спок тоже не стал ждать. Он привычно вошел на всю длину, дал Джиму передышку в пару секунд, чтобы тот расслабился и принял в себя член, и начал трахать его короткими движениями бедер. Спок не играл в мачо, не демонстрировал себя и свои умения. Он брал Джима так, как они оба привыкли и от чего получали максимум удовольствия. От растянувшего вход члена и мелких толчков внутрь и по кругу по телу растекался жар, нервы были натянуты, как струны, а аксоны искрили, передавая друг другу наслаждение, затопившее Джима.

Спок почти лег на него, прижался ртом к груди, терзая сосок со стершейся уже помадой, и продолжал трахать. Член Джима оказался зажат между ними, терся то о живот Спока, то о живот Кирка, и головка была мокрой от выступившей смазки. Джим выгибал спину, прижимаясь грудью к груди Спока, царапал ногтями столешницу и кричал, забывая о том, что они были в корпусе Академии, где все еще были преподаватели и студенты. Его тело пело от освобождения, казалось, что каждая клеточка взрывается и собирается заново, и Джиму было невероятно, невыносимо хорошо.

Спок ускорил движения, он терся пахом о промежность Джима, чуть сдавливая мошонку. Звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, стоны Джима и хриплое дыхание Спока уже не чередовались — они сплетались в одно, оглушая обоих. Спок вжался лбом в солнечное сплетение Джима, замер, пережидая первые сполохи оргазма, а потом вошел до конца, вклинился в податливое тело и замер, кончая внутрь. От давления чужого тела, от невыносимости удовольствия и осознания того, что Джим был так нужен, важен и любим, его мозг и тело взорвались в ответном оргазме.

Они приходили в себя медленно и постепенно. Сначала вернулось зрение — и Джим увидел перемазанного помадой Спока, потом слух — и он услышал сбитое дыхание. Обоняние горело от смеси запахов: пота, спермы, косметической отдушки. Осязание пришло последним, и Джим, почувствовав себя в объятиях Спока, ответил ему тем же.

Спок помог ему подняться, стер ладонью остатки помады, но не до конца. Ему и самому бы не помешало привести себя в порядок, но даже у сверхвыносливого вулканца не достало бы сейчас для этого сил. Джиму пришлось взять на себя заботу о них обоих. Он вытер лицо Спока влажной салфеткой, вытерся сам и оделся, с трудом понимая, где у его кителя рукава и где пояс у брюк. Споку нужно было только застегнуть ширинку, но он даже и с этим не мог справиться. Джим усмехнулся, увидев расфокусированный взгляд Спока и неожиданную для вулканца мечтательность на красивом лице.

— Я тебя люблю, — признался Джим, подойдя к нему. Спок с трудом сумел осознанно посмотреть на него и улыбнулся — так мило и глупо, что Джима пронзило нежностью. За это он готов был на все пойти — и шел на все, и всегда будет.


End file.
